The Power Of Love
by muggle-iow
Summary: Short Songfic based on the title song. UPDATE! third Chapter, set Christmas day. I know, I should have finished it by now...seeing as its May...but never mind! Its not all that christmasy! SSMM
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Not mine, all characters borrowed from JK Rowling.**

**The Power of Love**

**Chapter 1, christmas eve**

* * *

"And now, time for one of my favorate muggle christmas songs...The Power of Love, by Frankie Goes to Hollywood..."

Severus Snape sighed as the next song was anounced, he was listening to the Wizard Wireless Network, something he always did every morning as he got up. It was a Wizard radio station, so why were they playing muggle songs?

He was about to turn the radio off when the singer started

_Feels like fire  
I'm so in love with you  
Dreams are like angels  
They keep bad at bay-bad at bay  
Love is the light  
Scaring darkness away-yeah _

I'm so in love with you  
Purge the soul  
Make love your goal

Love, although he wouldn't admit it, Severus Snape was in love, and with a Gryffindor to add to it! His love was forbidden. How would everyone react if they knew that their strict, uncaring potions master was in love? He'd put on the front he had during the war, what with him being a spy and everything, he hadn't shown any emotions. Everyone else thought it was so he wouldn't appear weak, but he knew it was so he didn't endanger anyone. However, over the years, he had fallen for, probaly, the most unlikely person ever. Not only was she his ex-teacher, she was also a Gryffindor, infact, she was Gryffindor Head of House. Yes, Severus Snape was in love with Minerva McGonagall.

The power of love  
A force from above  
Cleaning my soul  
Flame on burn desire  
Love with tongues of fire  
Purge the soul  
Make love your goal

I'll protect you from the hooded claw  
Keep the vampires from your door  
When the chips are down I'll be around  
With my undying, death-defying  
Love for you

Envy will hurt itself  
Let yourself be beautiful  
Sparkling love, flowers  
And pearls and pretty girls  
Love is like an energy  
Rushin' rushin' inside of me

The power of love  
A force from above  
Cleaning my soul  
Flame on burn desire  
Love with tongues of fire  
Purge the soul  
Make love your goal

_  
This time we go sublime  
Lovers entwine-divine divine  
Love is danger, love is pleasure  
Love is pure-the only treasure _

I'm so in love with you  
Purge the soul  
Make love your goal

The power of love  
A force from above  
Cleaning my soul  
The power of love  
A force from above  
A sky-scraping dove

Flame on burn desire  
Love with tongues of fire  
Purge the soul  
Make love your goal

"Make love your goal" Severus muttered over and over, the song had really touched him. He loved Minerva, he didn't have to force himself to admit it. The only problem was telling her. Now the war was over, he was free from Voldermort, free from spying. He was safe, well, as safe as the next person with Neville in potions, luckly the little brat had dropped it for NEWT level. Anyway, telling Minerva. Severus shook his head "What are you thinking!" he said out loud as he got dressed "She doesn't feel the same!"

Just as Severus was about to go down to breakfast he recieved a note from Albus by Fawkes. He rolled his eyes, knowing exactly what the note said, Albus sent the same one each and every year at this time, without fail.

_MERRY CHRISTMAS EVE SEVERUS!_

_I hope you haven't forgoten about the annual staff party, tonight, 7pm._

_As you know, attendance from all staff is compuslry, and I know you have no plans!_

_See you tonight Severus._

_From_

_Albus Bumblebee._

Severus rolled his eyes, of course he had escuses lined up every year, and once, he just didn't turn up, but Albus turned up at his chambers and litarly, picked him up and carried him there. The old fool! He always signed his name 'Bumblebee' around christmas, Severus never understood why, just as he never understood how some one so high standing could get away with being so...childish!

With a sigh Severus stalked out of his room and into the Great Hall, where he sat brooding over his breakfast. _Make love your goal_, the words kept drifting through his head, he glanced up at Minerva, she was sat in her normal seat next to Dumbledore, laughing at some comment he had made. There were rumors of course, rumors that they were together, and although Snape knew they weren't, sometime he had a hard time not believing them.

He stood up and made his way back to the dungeons, where he spent the rest of the day marking some abismal essays and debating if he should tell Minerva or not At 6:56 when he got up to go to the party, he had decided, that he deffently would not tell her.

---------------------

'Why do I have to be here?' Severus thought to himself as he stood in a dark corner of the staff room and watched the rest of the staff drinking too much and making complete fools of themselves. Well, all except for Minerva.She was also sat in a corner, infact, Severus had positioned himself so he was opposite her so could watch without being too obvious. She was dressed in her deep green, tartan robes, although, tonight, her hair was down out of its customary, Severus had a feeling Albus had something to do with that. Albus or not, it looked stunning.

Minerva suddenly look up at Severus, he quickly looked away, but she saw him, and walked over to him.

"Having fun Severus?" she asked, smiling

Severus sneared, much against how he wanted to act towards her, but, he had to keep up appearences 'no you don't!' a little voice in his head said, but he brushed it away quickly. "This party is almost as good as potions with Longbottom!" he answered.

Minerva laughed, oh how he loved her laugh, not that he could say that to her.

"I may have to agree on that, no doubt Albus sent a note telling you that attendance was compulsory?"

Severus nodded shortly. So he wasn't the only one to be sent that letter.

"Well, since neither of us want to be here and since we both have made an appearence, how about we go back to my rooms, I have some very nice whisky waiting to be opened?" Minerva suggested. Severus was shocked at what she had said. His normal responce would have been 'No, do you really think I want to spend my time with some old Gryffindor.' But no, he couldn't say that to Minerva. So, he replied:

"I supose so, even your company may beat standing here!" Not totaly nice and friendly, a little bit of nastyness...perfect! Severus thought, and I get to spend an evening with her!

Minerva smiled then left the staff room and waited for Severus to follow her to her chambers.

While they walked down numerous corridors, Severus watched Minerva. The way her long black hair swayed as she walked, well, she was so graceful, she almost seemed to glide. When they reached the entrance to her rooms, she gave the password then walked in, Severus followed her. Of course, he had been in her rooms before, once, when they had an order meeting there.

"Do sit down Severus!" Minerva said as she walked towards the seating area, two glasses of whisky in her hands. Severus did as he was told and sat down, on the sofa opposite the sofa Minerva had sat on. To his surprise, she stood up and moved and sat on the same sofa as him. Although, she didn't sit at the other end of the sofa, she sat right next to him and handed him his glass. as he took a sip he thought 'prehaps I was wrong, prehaps she does like me...no, she can't, shes just being...friendly!'

"So..." Severus said, slightly uncomfortable

"Yeah..." Minerva replied, then shocked Severus by saying "How do you feel about me?"

"What? Why?" Severus asked 'does this mean she likes me?' he thought. Then mentaly berated himself for getting his hopes up

"Well, I...the way you act...well, it confuses me!" Minerva replied "You are rude, sarcastic and, well, just your genral Slitherin self. But then I see you watching me, I know you do, I see you...and well, I was wondering, why?"

Severus looked at Minerva, he didn't know how to answer her. Should he say 'becuase I love you' or should he just deny it? Severus was just about to deny it, when he was interupted

"Don't even try to deny it Severus, I know what your like!" Minerva said, then looked down at her hands "I'm asking, because, well, this may sound strange and you will probaly hate me for it, but, since its christmas and you looked so lonely earlier and, well, I guess what I'm trying to say is...I love you!"

Severus was shocked, he was over the moon but shocked. He just sat there staring at Minerva, he didn't know what to say.

"Oh God! I shouldn't have told you!" Minerva said as she got up "I'm sorry Severus, I think it would be best if you leave!" she said, turning her back to him and walking onto her balcony.

Severus stood up quickly and started "Miner..."

"I though I told you to go!" she said to him, not turning round. Severus could tell that she was crying, and also that she wouldn't listen to him. So, he silently walked up behind her and spun her round so she was facing him. Tears were streaming down her face and she was avoiding looking at him. "I thought..." she started but was cut off by his lips pressing firmly on to hers. The kiss was short as Minerva pulled away and looked up at Severus "You...?" she asked.

Severus nodded "Yeah, I love you too Minerva" he said softly and wiped the tears from her cheeks with her thumb then kissed her again. This time Minerva didn't pull away, instead, she deepend the kiss and wrapped her arms round Severus' neck. Severus responded to the kiss and snaked his arms around Minerva's waist. Once the kiss had ended he smiled down at her, noticing she was shivering in the cold night air, he took her hand and lead her back to the sofa in her warm sitting room. He sat down, and this time he pulled Minerva on to his lap.

Minerva smiled down at Severus "You know, I never thought you'd feel the same!"

Severus smiled back "I would have told you, but I was too scared!" he admitted.

"Whats this, Severus Snape scared?" Minerva joked then added "I also didn't expect you to be such a good kisser!"

Severus smiled in response and kissed her deeply "Well...I'll...just...have...to change...your...mind!" he muttered inbetween kisses. Minerva quickly pulled away

"I think you have already proved yourself!" she muttered, then moved her hands up to his chest and took off his robes, revealing a black shirt and trousers, as he hands moved to Severus' shirt buttons, he took them in his

"Are you sure, Min?" he asked, Minerva nodded

"Yes!" she said firmly then pulled her hands away from his and started to unbutton his shirt. Severus smiled then moved his hands to the high coller of her robes and began to unbutton them. Her robes fell from her shoulder and from her waist, reveling a tight fitting black strap top and a long dark green skirt

"Wow!" Severus whispered, he hadn't realized how much robes covered. He always knew she was slender, but with out her robes she was even thiner, and curved in all the right places.

By this time Minerva had got Severus' shirt off "I could say the same thing!" she smiled as she ran her hands over his pale chest. Severus smiled then noticed the top of the scars that must have been left after Umbridge attacked her, he slowly raised his hand and gently touched one of the 2 scars which looked like they zig-zagged down her chest, though how far, he couldn't tell, he also knew there was at least two more, hidden beneath her top. Minerva moved away from his touch and sat on the edge of the sofa, away from Severus.

"Min? Whats wrong?" Severus asked and moved to sit next to her, his shirt still on, but undone.

Minerva looked up at Snape "They're ugly!" she replied and placed her hand over the scars. Severus positioned himself behind her and wrapped his arms round her waist.

"Minerva, nothing could make you ugly! Especially not a few scars! You haven't seen my back yet!" Severus said gently as Minerva turned round

"Whats wrong with your back?" she asked. In reply Severus stood up and stood infront of her, then removed his shirt and turned round. His pale back was totaly covered in long thin scars crossing all over his back, so much so, there was hardly any un-scared skin. Minerva gasped then stood up and ran her fingers along a particually long, pronounced scar then crossed his back from his left shoulder blade to just below his trouser line on his right lower back "How did you get these?" she asked quietly

"My father." Severus replied quietly "He was an alcoholic, he was drunk most of the time and didn't know what he was doing, he would throw glasses or other sharp things at me. I always made sure I had my back to him when he was drunk, that way, if he injured me I would be able to hide it." Severus replied quietly

"Oh, Sev! I'm so sorry!" Minerva said quietly as Severus shrugged

"He didn't know what he was doing!" he replied as he turned round and wrapped his arms round Minerva's waist and gently kissed her forehead. Minerva looked up and frowned.

"I was your teacher, I should have realized something was wrong!" she said this then looked, almost surprised then pulled away from Severus and went and stood infront of her fire, her back away from him

"Minerva, whats wrong?" Severus asked

"I...I used to be your teacher, this isn't right...I'm at least 20 years older than you!" Minerva replied. Severus moved to behind her, he knew as soon as she told him that she loved him that they would have to have this convasation.

"Minerva, I fell in love with you, how could I say its wrong if I also love you? And as to what everyone else thinks, who cares? I mean, we've never let what others think get in the way of what we want. Why should we pay attention to them now. I'm certainly happy, and you never know, I may start giving points to Gryffindors!" Minerva laughed at the last comment

"Fine!" she smiled then went and hugged him "You're right, who cares about everyone else!" Severus smiled and wrapped his arms round her waist

"Now, where were we?" Minerva asked, smiling at Severus. Severus smiled back then kissed her deeply. After the kiss ended Severus picked Minerva up in his arms and carried her into her bedroom.

* * *

Like? Hate? Neither? please review! 


	2. Chapter 2

**The Power of Love**

**Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own it!

**A/N.** Thanks for all your great reviews! I'm so sorry it took me so long to update, but as soon as I got back to school every teacher I had set work and I had exams, so this is the first opportunity I've had to update! Hope you like!

-------------------

Severus Snape woke the next morning and looked at the beautiful woman laid sleeping in is arms. His eyes journeyed across her peaceful face, taking in every detail. Minerva McGonagall was beautiful, although not in the traditional blonde hair, blue eyes way. She has long black hair and deep green eyes, not only was she attractive, but she was a great witch. Clever, kind and a great teacher.

"I don't deserve you!" Severus whispered sadly, who would want a slimy, bad tempered, ex-death eater? Especially someone as kind and good as Minerva. Severus jumped as a soft Scottish voice interrupted his thoughts.

"That's not true!" Minerva said sleepily, then laughed slightly as he jumped "Sorry, did I scare you?" she smiled. Severus laughed.

"Yes, you did! And Merry Christmas!" he smiled and kissed her forehead, Minerva smiled back at him

"Merry Christmas!" she whispered and cuddled close to him, Severus smiled and held her small frame close to him. They lay there happily in each others arms, thinking their own private thoughts until they were interrupted by a loud banging on the entrance portrait to Minerva's rooms.

"MINERVA, MIN, GET UP!" Rolanda Hooch's voice called above the banging, then was followed by Poppy Pomfrey calling.

"Come on! Its Christmas!"

Minerva shot out of bed muttering "damn, damn, damn!" she quickly rushed around her rooms, tiding up the empty bottle and glasses, until she was stopped by Severus wrapping his arms round her waist

"What's going on, Min?" he asked, sensing her panic

"Oh, Christmas tradition, Poppy and Rolanda come to my rooms before breakfast to exchange gifts." Minerva replied, and ducked out of his grasp "and I totally forgot about it, and now they are going to find out about us, not that there's anything wrong with that, I just wanted to wait a bit!" she continued as she rushed around the room

"Come on Minnie!" Rolanda said from outside the door

"I'm just coming!" Minerva replied and went to open the door, just as Severus went back into her bedroom, she assumed to get dressed.

"Minnie!" Poppy squealed and hugged her friend, while Rolanda stood in the door way smirking.

"So, who is he?" she grinned, knowingly

"What? Who?" Minerva asked, pretending not to know what she was talking about.

"Oh come on Min!" Rolanda said and went and flopped on the sofa "Look at you!" she grinned "Your hair is down, and I have never seen it down, even after knowing you since our first year! And for another thing, you normally wear sensible pajamas, but at the moment you are wearing some kind of silk get-up!" Minerva blushed, knowing that what she had said was totally true. She was about to protest when Poppy, who had sat on the sofa next to Rolanda, butted in

"Yeah, what happened to you being totally in love with Snape?" she asked as Minerva smiled.

Severus had heard the entire conversation and chose this moment to make himself known, he quietly sneaked out of Minerva's room and crept up behind her, he almost laughed at Poppy and Rolanda's shocked expressions. Wrapping his arms round Minerva's waist he said

"Who said it wasn't Severus!" then kissed Minerva gently on the top of her head. Minerva smiled and laughed at her friends shocked faces

"You shouldn't make assumptions, do you really think I'd invite a total stranger back here?" she asked, teasing her friends.

"No, no, definitely not!" Rolanda and Poppy both said at the same time, still slightly shocked. Minerva laughed again then squealed slightly as Severus spun her round to face him.

"I should go, I'll leave you ladies in peace!" he smiled then looked to the two women sat on the sofa "Bye, Poppy, Rolanda, Happy Christmas!" he smiled at them, then looked back to Minerva and kissed her gently "See you at breakfast, Min!" he whispered then kissed her cheek

"Bye!" Minerva smiled and turned and sat on the sofa opposite her friends as he turned and left the room.

Rolanda was the first to recover and grinned at Minerva "So Minnie! Details!"

"What do you mean?" Minerva asked, then added "Either of you want a cup of coffee?" trying to deviate from the question

Poppy, who had recovered by now shook her head "No, and you know exactly what we mean!" she smiled as Minerva looked uncomfortable.

"Come on, we're your oldest friends, you have to tell us!" Rolanda pestered her friend.

"Fine! Basicaly, we got talking at the staff party last night, then I invited him back here for a drink, just to be polite, and well, we got talking and…well, it just slipped out, I told him that I love him, and it all went from there!" Minerva answered, not telling the real truth, but close enough to it.

"Oh Min! You're so lucky!" Poppy said and got up and hugged her friend. Minerva smiled at her

"Thanks" Minerva muttered and blushed, much to the amusement of Rolanda

"Aww Min! Its so sweet!" she teased "Minnie and Sevvie sitting in a…" she didn't get any further as she was stopped by one of Minerva's death glares "Ok, ok! I was only kiddin!" the flying professor grinned, holding both hands up in the air, laughing. Minerva smiled

"You will never change Ro!" she smiled at her best friend

"Nope!" Rolanda replied "And I never will!" she grinned, then added "Now, who's for presents?"

Severus made his way back to the dungeons, smiling. He couldn't help him self, he was going out with the woman of his dreams. Sure, she was his ex-professor, 20 years older than himself and the most Gryffindor of all Gryffindor's that he had ever known, but he still loved her. A thought accored to him, was there really much of a difference between Slitherin's and Gryffindors? Before the war the two houses we rivals, the light against the dark, the lion against the snake. But now, was it really the same? Now the war had ended, there was no dark wizard causing havoc and there was no dark wizard for the Slitherins to follow. The war had also brought along many unexpected friendships. Draco Malfoy had chosen to fight with the Order after his father had shown his true colours to him. In the end, Lord Voldermort was defeated by Harry Potter, as had been expected and now, now Severus could be himself, he didn't have to act like the over-grown greasy bat of the dungeons.

Reaching his room's Severus spoke the password to the portrait and entered. He quickly showered and put on his robes, but sighed when he looked in the mirror. His hair was not greasy anymore, but he still wanted to make a better effort that what he normally looked like. He looked down at his robes, black and billowing, and also threatening, one of the reasons he always wore them, however, he didn't want to threaten or frighten anyone. He went to his wardrobe and pulled out a black shirt and black trousers, pulling his robes off he quickly dressed in the almost muggle clothes then grabbed a cloak and fastened it round his neck. Looked at himself in the mirror again, he smiled, the new look did make him look kinder, and he didn't look half bad! Something about the loose fitting clothes made him seem younger and fresher, he didn't look quite so pale and withdrawn. Glancing at the clock Severus realized it was time for breakfast, so he made his way up to the Great Hall.

Minerva sighed as her friends left her rooms, not that there was anything wrong with them, they had great fun, its just, they wouldn't stop going on about Severus! Making her way into her bedroom Minerva quickly showered then cast a drying charm on her hair and wrapped it in her usual bun. Going over to her wardrobe she searched for the clothes she hadn't worn for years. It was the outfit she had worn to her younger sister's last birthday party. The outfit consisted of a long emerald green skirt with a black top with ¾ length sleeves that was quite low cut, well, for Minerva's standards anyway. Turning to the mirror Minerva sighed, she looked at herself, yeah, she looked different, but something was still not quite right! Then it hit her, her hair. The clothes didn't match the hair style. Reaching up she pulled the clips out of her hair and let it cascade down her back. Looking in the mirror again, she was still not satisfied. She wasn't happy having her hair down, it was too much unlike her, so she waved her wands and the front sections of her hair twisted back and secured themselves in a kind of knot. Minerva smiled, she now seemed younger and less stressed.

Grabbing her cloak she quickly fastened it over her clothes and made her way down to the Great Hall, still smiling as she thought of the previous night and how her life had changed in the last 12 hours.

What do you think? Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

**The Power of Love**

**Chapter 3**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own it!

Minerva entered the Great Hall slightly later than she normally did, even on Christmas day. She was glad of this fact as it meant that Albus was about to start his annual Christmas speech, so the attention wouldn't be on her new style. Observing that the only free seat was next to Severus and by the way the rest of the staff were smiling knowingly at her she had guessed that news of their relationship had spread, well, what did she expect? Rolanda and Poppy were the biggest gossips in the school, worse than some of the students at times!

Severus smiled as Minerva sat next to him, he had noticed her change in clothes, and was impressed, he smiled inwardly, and they both had decided to change their style of clothes, coincidence? Severus mentally shook his head, no, he had changed to impress her, and it looked like she had done the same thing!

"Witches and Wizards!" Dumbledore started his speech, interrupting Severus' thoughts "I will keep this short as I know you are all hungry, well, I certainly am! It has recently come to my mind that we, as staff members never spend enough time together, especially over Christmas. This year, this is going to change. We are going to have a number of muggle activities to amuse us throughout the day, ending with a feast. You will work in pairs, which I have already decided. These will be announced after breakfast. Anyway, all I am going to say is for now is…Merry Christmas!" as he said these last words, in true Dumbledore style, the plates filled themselves with all sorts of breakfast-y delights. The staff helped themselves hungrily, speculating about the activities to come later in the day.

After all the staff were sufficiently fed and watered and the plates had magically cleared themselves Dumbledore rose once again "Well, it seems that the time has come for me to announce the pairs. Once all the pairs have been allocated I will allow you half an hour to prepare, I want each pairing to have a mascot and also something about their personage, perhaps a badge or similar. Now, I have allocated the pairs as follows. Flilus Flitwick and Rolanda Hooch. Poppy Pomfrey and Remus Lupin." Minerva switched off as he reeled off lists of names, until it came to her own "And finally Minerva McGonagall and Severus Snape. Now, you have ½ hour until you meet back in here, off you go!"

Minerva smiled to herself as the announcement that she and Severus would be partners; Albus obviously hadn't got wind of their relationship and had chose put them together to try to make them become friends. Standing, she turned to Severus.

"Well Severus, it appears we have been paired together" she said in her normal strict tone

"Indeed" Severus replied, in his normal drawl and stood up and stormed out of the Great Hall. Minerva smiled to herself and followed him, once they were in the Entrance Hall Severus turned round and smiled at her "Well, it seems that at least one person doesn't know about 'us'!" Minerva nodded

"Apparently so, and to be honest, I am quiet thankful, it means that I won't be stuck working with someone like Flitwick all day!" she laughed and started to walk towards Severus' quarters.

"Excuse me, but who said you could go in there?" Severus asked her, mock accusingly

"Well, since they are closer and since you probably have more interesting things in there that we can use for our mascot, I think it is appropriate!" Minerva smiled at Severus "Now, what's your password?"

Severus and Minerva were the last pairing to return to the Hall, both trying to act as indifferent to each other as normal. Minerva ignored the suggestive looks she was reciving from Poppy and Roland whereas Severus looked just about ready to kill them when Albus spoke.

"The first task is a treasure hunt." He said simply and as a small piece of paper appeared infront of each of the pairs "Follow the clues and the first team back here wins. I will take your team names then. Off you go!" Albus smiled.

Minerva snatched the clue out of the air and read it, she smiled at Severus then to Albus "I hope these get harder, else this is going to be a very easy treasure hunt!" she smiled then turned and walked out of the Great Hall, Severus following close behind. Leaving the rest of the teams still puzzling over their clues.

Once out in the Entrance Hall, Severus changed his persona and took Minerva's hand in his own "So, Min dear, where exactly does this clue send us?"

Minerva smiled "Well, Sev dear" she replied, knowing he hated the nickname just as much as she hated being called 'Min'. Severus scowled as Minerva continued. "The clue is sending us to the Prefect bathroom" Minerva smiled and handed him the clue. _A rose by any other name will smell as sweet, but this time, its pine fresh!_

Severus laughed "You were right, this is going to be very easy!"

The rest of the morning passed with many activities, only interrupted by the traditional Christmas feast. Once the meal had finished the headmaster rose again and started to make his second announcement. A board with the scores of the activities had been conjured up and, to everyone's surprise; Severus and Minerva were winning, but quite a long way. Most had expected them to argue the whole day, especially Dumbledore, who had paired them together to see if he could get them to admit their obvious feelings for each other; even he didn't realize what had unfolded the night before.

"You will have the rest of the day to prepare for the final task. The last task will be played on a muggle games console, the Playstation 2, I believe it is called. The game you will be playing will be 'Sing Star'. As you have probably guessed, it is basically a karaoke competition, but don't worry, it has been modified and you will only be asked to sing songs both people in the team know. If you return to your own rooms, you will find an outfit that you must wear for this last task" Minerva looked across the table to Albus, looking absolutely horrified, she knew what his fashion sense was like, however he carried on unfazed. "You have 3 hours before you need to meet back here" he finished and left the Great Hall, followed by the rest of the staff, save Severus and Minerva.

"Singing?" Minerva asked, appalled "How, why, ugh!" she muttered, frustrated. Severus just sat calmly, smirking to himself "How can you be so…so…"

"…smug?" Severus finished for her, Minerva nodded "Well, lets just say, I have heard Hooch singing, and trust me, she will not win!"

Minerva snorted in a very unladylike way "And you think you are better?" she laughed, and stood then started towards then huge wooden doors, "Lets see what he's making us wear!" she sighed then left the Great Hall.

Severus stood and followed her, once he had caught up he stopped her "Minerva, singing can't be all that bad can it? I mean, you can't be as bad as Hooch, can you?"

Minerva shook her head "No" she smiled "No one can be worse than her!"

Severus smiled "There you go! Now, go and get changed, then if you care to join me in the dungeons, we can practice? I mean, we need to know how the other sings!"

Minerva smiled "How can you be so calm about this Severus!"

Severus smirked "Well, my dear, you'll see! Now, go and see what the old fool has left you to wear and get ready then meet me in my rooms." Placing his hands on her shoulders he played with a strand of her hair "And I expect this to look as beautiful as it does now" ignoring Minerva's blush he continued "Now go, and don't take too long, we only have three hours!" and with that he gently kissed her forehead and headed toward the dungeons.

Upon entering her room Minerva gasped as she saw the dress that Albus had left for her to wear. "Well, well Albus. It seems you do have a fashion sense!" she said out loud as she examined the dress in front of her. It was a black corset top with very dark green patterns embroidered on it, the skirt was long and flowing, and made of what looked like black material, but shimmered dark green in the light. Smiling at the prospect of wearing this beautiful dress Minerva made her way to her bedroom to prepare for tonight.

Once he entered his rooms Severus smiled to himself as he flopped down on his sofa in front of the fire. Glancing at the other chair he saw a plain set of black dress robes. "At least he isn't making me wear something totally garish!" he said aloud then stood and went to shower; glancing at the robes again he noticed they were in fact a very dark green. "How Slitherin" he smiled to himself then proceeded to get ready.

AN: Ok. Sorry for not updating sooner…I have no excuse! Anyway…I promise to update before the end of next week! I know it isn't a great ending for the chapter, but it would have gotten too long if I didn't finish it here!

R+R!


End file.
